


The Youth’s Resistance: Prologue

by itz_me_E



Series: Avatar: The Youth’s Resistance [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Avatar: The Youth’s Resistance
Genre: Ba Sing Se, Benders (Avatar), Earth Diplomacy, Earth Kingdom (Avatar), Earth States, Fall of Earth Diplomacy, Gen, Government, Government Conspiracy, Jiyayu, Prologue, Zaofu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itz_me_E/pseuds/itz_me_E
Summary: After the Earth Kingdom went to the Earth Democracy, life went downhill. As they tried to make the transition smooth, they ended up forming a new country under Avatar Korra’s guidance.Jiyayu grew wonderfully and prospered even more than the previous Democracy.Then, Avatar Korra died.
Series: Avatar: The Youth’s Resistance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093727
Kudos: 1





	The Youth’s Resistance: Prologue

What was once Ba Sing Se became Jiyayu. But Jiyayu never lost one of the once things Ba Sing Se almost always had.

Corruption was rampant by the families chosen to lead the new nation. Slowly, the other states of the Earth Democracy fell to Jiyayu as well, seeing how prosperous they were in the matter of only a couple years. Zaofu made a point to stay independent, a choice that was respected.

Under Avatar Korra’s guidance during the last years of her life, Jiyayu was what each nation wished they could be. The economy had refueled itself as new materials were found and new technology started to be invented.

Everything was great! Then.. Avatar Korra died. The oligarchs got too old and the new line of oligarchs were a bit too ambitious, a bit too proud. Everything started to take root.

The seeds were implanted and grew like weeds before the next avatar was even found. An earthbender, found in the Fire Nation, of all places. 

By the time the avatar was of age, no one had seen the weeds growing into vines, covering the once glowing country. At 30 years of age, the avatar died on the brink of discovering that the oligarchs were going to keep their family in power.

They would do whatever it takes, including raising their children to be just as dangerous and just as calculating. They would rule Jiyayu and give their future lineage everything.

Another line of oligarchs came and went. With the new line came new changes. The avatar would not be searched for in Jiyayu. They would have a normal life and be searched for only when they turn 16, and it will be done during school. May was the cut off date due to exams.

People were unsettled by this in other nations, but ignored it. The avatar deserved a normal childhood as well, right?

The next avatar was found in Republic City. The firebender was trained and sent to school like a normal kid, and everything went well.

Jiyayu survived this avatar, even if he did not seem to be too fond of them closing off. Or about their new posters, flying everywhere in the country. Even their boasting was suspicious. No one noticed in time.

The firebender died early as well, in his 60’s. Jiyayu was becoming a swamp full of corruption and lies.

New oligarchs were chosen, even younger than the last. All of them in their 20’s, the waterbender being the oldest at 25. They vowed to make sure they stayed in power, all for different reasons this time around.

Textbooks were secretly changed to be more in favor of Jiyayu.

Speeches were made monthly, encouraging the citizens to help better the country.

Politics were slowly cut off.

Credits for inventions were stolen.

Jiyayu became invincible. It was too late when the other tribes, nations, and countries finally noticed. How would they even approach this?

The answer was the avatar, who was nowhere to be found. 

Jiyayu prospered in its forest of lies as everyone watched. Nothing could be done now.

Jiyayu was the strongest in money and technology, along with having some of the best military.

Even working together would be a bloodbath.

The one thing the nations could do is hope. If it came down to it, maybe war would be the only option.

For now, they searched for the source of their hope.

The next avatar.


End file.
